Danger
by xhgmb114
Summary: "They don't call him Danger for nothing." Catoniss Modern Day AU


**A/N: This is a new modern day Catoniss fanfic. This is slightly inspired by a Justin Bieber/Selena Gomez fanfic, but not completely. luvya:)**

* * *

It was Friday night and yet again, I had nothing to do with my boring ol' life instead of watching TV or going on the computer or even checking my phone numerous times to see if anyone texted me–they didn't. Annoyed and irritated, I stood up before making my way into my boring room where yet again, I had nothing better to do.

Stuffing my body head first into the sheets of my unmade bed, I screamed into the pillow, letting the frustration out. Why couldn't I be like normal people? Huh? Is that so much to ask for? Just to be able to go out and let loose?

Then again, that isn't in my nature. I was born and raised a Christian and how to respect my body and my morals and that god is watching everything I do. _Insert annoyed sigh here._

If my foster parents found out I went to do things that other normal teenagers do, I'd be locked in my room with a weeks (if not more) punishment which means no TV, computer or phone which basically contains all my life's desires on how to live.

So I much better lie here and mourn for the rest of my life then, well… _Die_.

It were as if the gods above were hearing my mental cries to help me because almost instantly I got three text messages all saying the same thing: _Block Party,tonight. Midnight at Richmond. Everyone's invited._

Feeling my insides tingle with excitement I quickly pushed myself off my bed, glancing at the time to find it to be eleven thirty. Which only gave me a good half hour to get ready and look hot. _Well as hot as I could get that is…_

I don't know why I felt this rush of adventure inside of me tonight, but I was loving it. It gave me a whole new feeling to life, to living. Even after my whole speech about what would happen to me if my foster parents found out. I was going to do the unthinkable. Sneak out.

Rushing into the bathroom, I quickly stripped of my clothing while running the water hot before stepping inside and letting the droplets haze me over.

After that was done, I wrapped a towel around my body before practically sprinting across the room to my closet. Pushing past everything I had inside, I couldn't believe I haven't had at least one outfit that could look the least bit presentable at a party but then my eyes caught a glimpse of a pair of skinny jeans, white flare shirt that stopped just an inch above my stomach and a leather jacket to go on top. Yeah, definitely the outfit I was looking for. I didn't even know I owned such but I wasn't going to complain. God was on my side for once, and this time? I was going to take advantage of it.

Quickly discarding the towel to the floor, I dressed myself up in a bra and undies before slipping on the jeans shirt and jacket. Sliding on a pair of socks before slipping on my black and white slip on converse.

I looked amazing if I say so myself as I glanced at the mirror adjacent to me. I felt alive, new, fresh and boy was I loving every god damn second of it.

Now, time for the makeup I thought as I ran into the bathroom pulling out my kit as I sprawled every thing I owned, scrambling through them as I wiped a light shade of shadow on my lids before masking my face with foundation (just a few to hide any flaws) while layering my lashes with mascara. Then came the shining of my lips with lip gloss and I was good to go.

Grabbing my phone, I stuffed it into the depths of my jean pockets as I slowly tip-toed down the hall, knowing every part where the boards would squeak and ignoring them as I safely made it down the stairs and out the door before anyone heard or knew I was gone.

Feeling the night air brush against my cheeks, I felt something grow inside of me. The new me and I couldn't believe I was about to leave the circumference of my home to go to some party. But it was worth it, definitely worth it.

Making my way down the street, I crossed the lanes, keeping my eyes on the road. Richmond wasn't too far from where I lived which was a total bonus. Just as I was about to turn the corner to make my way down Jefferson Street, my phone began to buzz in my pants.

Opening my phone, I glanced down to find a message from my younger foster brother. Shit. My actual sister, Prim, was long gone, with some other foster family, so he was my only sibling.

 **From: Dennis**  
 _You are so dead Kat. When mom and dad find out you snuck out of the house._

Rolling my eyes, I texted back.

 **To: Dennis**  
 _Not if you don't want mom and dad to find out about you watching porno._

Grinning from ear to ear, I knew I had got him right where I wanted. Receiving another message, I smiled knowing I had won.

 **From: Dennis**  
 _Fine._

Just as I was about to stuff my phone back into my pocket, I received another test message, this time from my best friend, Madge.

 **From: Madge**

 _So Mrs. "I want to have some fun for a change", there's an open house party tonight. You down?_

 **To: Madge**  
 _Already ahead of you._ I texted back with a smile.

 **From: Madge**

 _Damn you work fast. Are you trying to tell me, you actually left?_

 **To: Madge**  
 _Yep, I snuck out._

 **From: Madge**  
 _Badass._

 **To: Madge**  
 _Shut up. ;)_

And with that the conversation ended and I found myself looking up to see that I had now finally made it to Richmond and to my surprise, everyone I knew and didn't were having a great time, dancing, singing, laughing, drinking and most of all smoking.

"Well… This is definitely something." I chuckled to myself before pushing past the crowd of people, trying to find Madge.

"Wow, you actually made it!" I whipped my head around to find Madge standing behind me with two beers in her hands and a smirk on her lips.

"I told you I would." I shot back with a smirk of my own as Madge laughed.

"Yeah, but didn't actually think you were telling the truth."

"Oh, thanks best friend." I spat humorlessly as she stuck out her tongue before handing me a beer.

"Anytime."

"Wait, what's this for?" I lifted my hand, looking at the unknown substance with suspicious eyes to find Madge looking at me as if I were crazy.

"It's beer?"

"I know that, what I meant to say was why did you give it to me?" I looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"You want to let loose right? Well, here you go. You can start by drinking a beer and being a normal teenager for once. You only life once Kat, live it to its fullest especially tonight."

Shrugging, I pushed the glass to my lips before throwing my head back and chugging the disgusting liquid down my throat before letting out a sigh and wiping my lips. "Ew."

"Damn," Madge spoke with wide eyes. "You sure know how to chug that shit…" She smiled before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm proud."

"You're crazy Madge. You know that?" I peered over at her with an amused grin.

"I get that a lot, it's who I am." She shrugged before the both of us burst into a full fit of laughter.

"Nice going, shawty." I turned my head curiously to find a boy with toned blonde hair looking at me with a devious smirk painted on his plump lips as he slid off the glasses revealing his light blue eyes.

Arching an eyebrow, I gulped the saliva forming from the nerves that begin to build up as I licked my lips, feeling Madge's nails dig into my arm as I controlled the need to wince in pain. "Ugh, thanks?"

"I give ya props for downing that so quick." He ignored my confused remark, continuing his own. "Usually girls around here don't know how. I'm impressed." He winked his eye, before pushing the glasses back on not saying nothing more nor less as he pushed past us with a group of guys following his lead and disappearing into the sea of people.

"Ow," I muttered turning around while ripping Madge's hand from my skin as I rubbed my arm. "You didn't have to grab me like that you know."

"Oh my god," Madge breathed out, completely in a daze as I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Earth to Madge!" I waved my hand now. "What is wrong with you?"

Snapping out of it, she turned to me with wide eyes. "Did you know who that was?" She gawked as I turned awkwardly, looking at the people partying before turning my attention back to her.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Are you serious?" She slapped my arm.

"Again, ow!" I backed away, continuing to rub my arm as I looked at her as though she had lost her– "Did you lose your mind? Because I'll help you find it."

"I'm not kidding Katniss." She gulped, the lump in her throat going down as she did so.

"No I'm not Madge. What is up with you? Am I supposed to know who that is?" I furrowed my brows as they met in the middle.

"That's _Danger_." She breathed out shakily. "He's the most talked about kid in this town. He's done shit no one can even dream about. He's the leader of the bulls pack, the gang?"

I shrugged, still not knowing what she was telling me.

She groaned. "You know the ones who walk around with the red and black colors?" As I continued staring at her with confused eyes, she sighed. "As corny as it sounds, they run this town Kat. You just talked to the head of the pack."

As the information suck in, so did my stomach. _This was definitely not what I was planning on about having a good time._


End file.
